The Automatic Data Processing Management Section provides consultation and assistance to the scientific and administrative staff of the National Cancer Institute, and as necessary, to other governmental agencies, private institutions, and individual investigators who collaborate with the National Cancer Institute in its mission. Consultation and assistance are given on individual, as well as on large-scale cooperative studies involving epidemiologic, laboratory and clinical investigations, cancer surveillance programs, cancer control projects, information and reporting systems for cancer centers, program planning and appraisal activities, and administrative management operations. Consultation, assistance and collaboration encompass four major activities: 1. Consultation and participation in the planning, design, organization, administration and evaluation of projects having data management and statistical computing requirements; 2. Development, implementation and operation of data management and statistical computing systems and libraries; 3. Operating and maintaining a remote terminal facility with such equipment as the IBM 2922 batch entry/high speed printer terminal, and IBM 2741 typewriter terminals; 4. Conducting research and development work in collaboration with computer scientists and specialists at universities and clinical throughout the country to develop new and improved methodologies in the application of computers to medicine.